


Big Shot

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack acts selfish on tour, upsetting the rest of the band.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Big Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Man, that show was so awesome! I think the kids really enjoyed it!” Alex exclaimed as All Time Low sat in the front lounge of their tour bus, as it drove to the next city, where they had a hotel waiting for them.  
“That was a really great show, I’m so glad all of these kids are really into our music!” Rian replied, just as excited as Alex.  
“Well, I think we all know what the kids are really the most excited about,” Jack said with a smug smile.  
“And what would that be?” Zack asked, sounding a bit confused.  
“Seeing me! You guys are great, but I think I’m more of the main attraction when we play, if you know what I mean,” Jack arrogantly replied.  
“Really? You think people come to our shows to see you?” Rian asked, as Alex and Zack awkwardly stared at each other.  
“Well, yeah! Hey, I’ll be back, I have to get my phone to see if any girls texted me!” Jack exclaimed, leaving the front lounge.  
“Okay, have you guys noticed that Jack’s kind of been,” Zack trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.  
“Oh, do you mean selfish? Rude? Arrogant? Stuck up? Yeah, I’ve noticed that throughout this entire tour so far,” Alex finished, sounding annoyed.  
“I don’t get it, he’s always been dramatic, but he’s never been so self-absorbed when we’ve been on tour,” Rian stated.  
“Well, I guess everything feels more real and official to him now. Like, we’re in this bus instead of the old van, we’re totally on our own, we’re selling out shows that we’re headlining. We’re living the rock star life, and I think it’s getting to him, and making him act so shitty,” Alex replied.  
“I think you’re right, Alex. So, do we tell him that he’s being an ass?” Zack asked his friends.  
“I feel like if we do, he’ll get really self-conscious, or he’ll get annoyed at us, so I’d say we should just let this happen unless he gets really bad,” Alex decided, to the surprise of his bandmates.  
“Really? You think that’s the best option here?” Rian asked back.  
“Yeah, I definitely don’t want to have this conversation with him tonight, so let’s just let this shit run it’s course. If he gets really bad, I’ll talk to him, and will hopefully be able to get through to him,” Alex replied.   
Before anyone else could talk, Jack walked back in, smiling at his phone before taking a seat on the couch.  
“Guys, being in a band is awesome, girls love it! I think this is partly because it’s me, I don’t think you guys would have as much luck in this for, you know, reasons,” Jack awkwardly said, going back to focusing on his phone. The other three of them exchanged looks of annoyance, but they pulled out their phones, and the rest of the ride was silent.   
Once they finally got to the hotel, they all quickly got off of the bus, and went to the front desk to check in. Rian took care of explaining who they were, and what their reservation was.  
“Okay, two rooms with two queen sized beds each. One of the rooms is a corner room, so it’s a bit bigger, do-“ the receptionist started, until Jack cut her off.  
“A corner room? Hell yeah, that one is all mine!” Jack exclaimed, as the rest of the band looked at him in surprise.  
“Dude, you don’t get that room all to yourself, you’re sharing with me, remember?” Alex asked back.  
“No way, dude, we’re rock stars, and if I want my own room, I’ll get it!” Jack declared.  
“I can add another room, if you boys need it,” the receptionist awkwardly said, looking at her computer.   
“That would be-“ Jack started.  
“Absolutely unnecessary. We only budgeted for two rooms, and he’ll be just fine, but thank you. I think we’ll just take our keys and get out of your way now,” Rian finished, with a fake smile.  
“Um, sounds good. Here are your keys, and if I can do anything else for you all, let me know,” the receptionist said, handing everyone the room keys.   
As they walked over to the elevator, Jack whined.  
“Are you okay?” Zack asked as they got onto the elevator.  
“Would it have really been so bad if I had my own room?” Jack asked, sounding frustrated.  
“Jack, you’re being ridiculous. All we’re going to do in these hotel rooms is sleep, just chill out,” Rian replied. The rest of the elevator ride was silent.   
Once they got to their floor, everyone walked to their hotel rooms, and Alex cautiously followed Jack into their shared room, still feeling nervous about how upset Jack seemed.  
“So, do you want to-“ Alex started.  
“I’m going to sleep,” Jack stated, walking straight over to the bed by the window, and climbing into it, not even bothering to change into his PJs first.   
Speechless, Alex decided that getting into bed and calling it a night would be best, so he quickly changed and brushed his teeth, before turning out the overhead light, and getting into his bed.  
“Goodnight, Jack,” Alex said, getting no response.   
Alex was a bit offended by Jack’s attitude, but he knew not to take it too seriously, Jack was just being ridiculous. He also realized that they’d probably all have to sit Jack down and talk about all of this, and how it wasn’t cool, but as he put his phone on the nightstand and got comfortable in his bed, he decided that this problem could be pushed off to the next day.  
\----------------  
“Hey, Jack, get up, we have to leave for the venue in half an hour,” Alex said, trying to shake Jack awake.  
“I’m not getting up,” Jack mumbled, trying to put a pillow over his head, until Alex took it, and threw it to the end of the bed.  
“That’s too bad, we have to be ready to leave in half an hour, so get ready. I’m going downstairs to be with Rian and Zack in the lobby so I won’t be in your way, but please get ready and be down there on time,” Alex explained, as Jack sat up some in his bed.  
“Yeah, whatever, I’ll get ready,” Jack said as he rubbed his eyes some.  
“Okay, I’m going to trust you on that. We’ll all be downstairs,” Alex said, leaving the room.   
Jack knew that he had to get up, but he figured that he’d have enough time to lay in bed and play on his phone for a bit first, so he grabbed it from the nightstand, and stayed like this for twenty minutes before finally getting up. He took his time getting ready, then finally made his way out of the hotel room, and to the elevator.   
As he rode down, Jack decided that some coffee from the breakfast room sounded good, so he decided that he’d get some before they had to leave. The elevator opened up in the lobby, and the first thing Jack saw were his bandmates, sitting on a couch, looking upset and frustrated.  
“Finally, you’re ready! We had to leave ten minutes ago, dude! The car is outside, let’s go!” Alex said, after the band walked over to where the elevators were.  
“Wait, I want to get some coffee from the breakfast place first,” Jack said, attempting to walk past his band, before they stopped him.  
“Jack, we have to go to the venue, you can get yourself coffee somewhere after we sound check or something, let’s go,” Rian stated, trying to lead Jack out of the hotel.  
“No, I’m not going until I get some coffee!” Jack exclaimed, loudly enough for everyone in the lobby to look over to him.  
“Dude, people are staring, let’s go,” Zack tried.   
Alex noticed that more people were starting to stare at them, and that some were starting to walk over to them, which led him to realize that they were fans. normally, they all loved to meet fans, but there was no time for it right now, since they were already running late.  
“We’re going, come on, the car is outside,” Alex said, guiding Jack along with some help from the rest of the band, out of the hotel and to the car.   
The ride to the venue was silent, Jack was still clearly upset, and the rest of the band had no interest in talking to him, since he was being so hard to deal with. Once they were finally at the venue, they realized that they were twenty minutes late, so they didn’t have much time to run through their set.   
This really frustrated Alex, because they couldn’t be as professional as he’d like them to be with Jack acting like this.  
“We have a couple hours until the show, what should we do?” Zack asked once sound check was over.  
“I’m going to the green room, you guys stay out of it,” Jack stated, walking offstage, and to the green room.  
“Well, his attitude has definitely gotten worse since last night,” Alex pointed out, sounding annoyed.  
“You know you’re going to have to talk to him about this, right?” Rian asked in reply.  
“That’s going to be such a fun conversation,” Alex mumbled, hoping that something would happen to make Jack snap out of this before Alex would have to talk to him.  
\----------------  
“You guys have been an amazing crowd tonight!” Alex exclaimed, as the band was about to start into their last three songs.   
“Well, that’s only because they’re getting the honor of watching me play!” Jack sated, earning cheers from the audience, and eye rolls from the rest of his band.   
Alex decided to not talk to Jack before their show, not wanting to have problems while on stage, making it less of a fun experience for the fans. Jack spent most of the time before the show in the green room, insisting that only he could use it. The other three were very annoyed at this point and had all agreed that Alex would try to talk some sense into Jack after their set.  
“Right, well, this song is called Poppin Champagne, please-“ Alex started.  
“Nah, let’s not play that one, I’m tired of it,” Jack interrupted.   
“This song is called Poppin Champagne, sing along if you know it,” Alex said through gritted teeth, starting into the song. Rian and Zack started their parts, but Jack didn’t start to play his guitar.   
Alex looked at him in confusion, but not too long into the song, Jack stormed offstage, making the reset of the band feel confused, and steaming mad. They got through the rest of their set without Jack, but they all couldn’t wait to be offstage, when they wouldn’t have to mask their anger for the fan’s sake.   
Once they finished their last song, they thanked the crowd before storming offstage.  
“Okay, this is fucking ridiculous. He stormed offstage because he didn’t want to play a song? This shit has to end now,” Rian stated, clearly very frustrated.   
“I agree, but I think we all have to talk to him. It’ll show how big of a problem this really is,” Alex explained.  
“I think you’re right, let’s go to the green room, since he’s probably there,” Zack replied. The three of them quickly made their way to the green room, where Jack was sitting on the couch, staring off into space.  
“Jack, what the fuck?” Rian asked, making Jack flinch some.  
“Oh, um, hey guys,” Jack said, sounding nervous.  
“Dude, why did you walk offstage? We had to finish our set with no lead guitar,” Zack said, as the three of them sat on the chairs next to the couch.  
“You’ve been acting a bit ridiculous lately, but this is a new low. What’s going on with you, you’re acting like the world revolves around you,” Alex pointed out.  
“I’m really sorry, you guys. I guess that since things are a lot more official for the band now, it’s made me feel like a big shot rock star. I shouldn’t have acted so selfish, this band is about all of us, not just me,” Jack replied, surprising the other three.   
“Well, this ended up being a lot easier than we expected. We thought we’d have to convince you of how much of an ass you’ve been,” Alex stated, sounding a bit confused.  
“When I stormed offstage after not getting my way, I figured it out. Guys, I’m really sorry about all of this, I don’t know what I was thinking, and you all shouldn’t have had to deal with me acting like that. If I ever do anything like this again, please call me out on it sooner, because I really did fuck up,” Jack stated.  
“Why don’t you just never pull this again?” Rian suggested, making everyone laugh.  
“I’ll do my best. Thank you, guys, for being so nice about this, especially since you totally didn’t have to be, I really appreciate it,” Jack said with a smile.  
“No problem, man. Hey, now that things are okay again, why don’t we all go out and have a good night?” Alex suggested to his friends.  
“I think that’s a great idea,” Zack replied.  
“I agree, and drinks are on me as an apology for everything,” Jack decided.  
“Well, let’s go!” Alex exclaimed, as they all stood up, and bolted out of the dressing room, relieved that everything was okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on my Tumblr! I have my next few fics prewritten, and I'm very excited to share them with you all over these next few days! As always, please send in requests if you have them, I love writing your all's ideas! I hope you liked this fic, and I'll be back with another new one tomorrow! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
